Croisière, le rêve
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Nos deux agents, sur un paquebot... En vacances... Mais estce un rêve pour autant ?


**Auteur :** DrDanaScully  
**Résumé :** Nos deux agents, sur un paquebot... En vacances... Mais est-ce un rêve pour autant ?  
**Spoiler :** Quelques trucs sur Emily et d'autres spoilers sur Scully mais je ne pense pas que ça porte 'vraiment' à conséquence.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Fox Mulder / Dana Scully  
**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages et l'univers de X-Files appartiennent à Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox et à la 1013th Production, cette fiction est ma propriété.  
**Note :** ma première fic NC-17 sur X-Files... Attention, âmes sensibles vous êtes prévenues mdr  
En fait, j'ai retrouvé quelques écrits et j'en ai profiter pour les taper à l'ordi donc voilà :p

* * *

**Croisière, le rêve**

Elle ne pouvait y croire... ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Son esprit tourbillonnant, elle s'avança sur la passerelle. Oui, elle montait bien sur un paquebot. « Repos forcé, » deux mots qui n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Le pire c'est qu'elle devrait supporter Mulder. Mulder... Comment avait-il osé ? Garder si jalousement pour lui l'information du fait qu'elle était stérile et ensuite, tout lui balancer dans la figure ! « En plus, il... » Elle ne pouvait plus penser, c'était trop dur.  
Elle avança dans les couloirs du paquebot, pensant qu'elle une semaine complète avec son partenaire. Mais tout s'empira quand il s'avança vers elle de l'autre bout du couloir et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la même cabine. Ils se regardèrent intensément, leurs regards criant haut et fort « Oh non ! ».  
Oubliant cela un instant, ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine : assez spacieuse pour eux deux, elle offrait deux couchettes, chacune munie d'une seconde, superposée. Ils choisirent leur couchette, puis se firent face.  
Scully commença avec difficulté :  
« Ecoute, Mulder. On va être tout le temps ensemble pendant une semaine. Alors... essayons de ne pas y penser, tu veux ? »  
« J'allais dire la même chose. »  
Il lui sourit, essayant de dissimuler la tension qui existait et grandissait en eux. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils montèrent sur le pont.  
La journée se passa bien, ils reprenaient peu à peu confiance en l'autre et recommencèrent à sourire et à s'amuser. Après tout, ils étaient en vacances...  
La tension réapparu lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher. Un peu gêné, il prirent tour à tour leur douche et se couchèrent. Scully essaya de ne pas regarder le torse de Mulder qui dormait torse nu et lui son corps si fin et beau dans sa nuisette qui la cachait mal. Après tout, ils ne pensaient pas être dans la même cabine.  
Finalement, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain fut plus dur que la veille. Scully se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain, afin que Mulder ne voie pas sa tête du matin. Peine perdue, Mulder se réveilla.  
« Bonjour Scully. »  
« Bonjour Mulder, » dit-elle timidement.  
Elle s'enferma illico presto dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, laissant un Mulder bien perplexe.  
Elle en sortit vingt minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un mini short en jean et d'un petit haut vert pâle. Mulder ne pu s'empêcher de dire :  
« Tu devrais venir habillée comme ça au Bureau. Tu aurais un succès fulgurant ! »  
Scully rougit et Mulder alla à son tour dans la salle de bain, satisfait du résultat de ses paroles.  
Mulder, lui, en sortit tout habillé de blanc : un pantalon léger en toile et un polo.  
Les mots sortirent tout seule.  
« Mulder, qu'avais-tu l'intension de faire en venant ici ? Draguer ? »  
Se rendant compte de l'intensité de ses paroles, Scully sortit prestement de la cabine. Mulder, ravit de cette réaction, la rejoignit sur le pont.  
S'appuyant comme elle sur la balustrade, il commença :  
« Scully, je sais qu'on avais dit qu'on en parlerait pas, mais... »  
Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux emplis de tristesse.  
« Mulder... »  
« Je suis désolé, Scully. Je... »  
Il respira un bon coup.  
« Je n'avais pas l'intension de blesser... Je... »  
« Mulder, ne dit plus rien, c'est oublié. »  
Elle le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant et se tourna à nouveau vers la mer.  
Alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, Mulder admira les formes de sa partenaire ; combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir avant de lui révéler ses sentiments ? Ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait était pour lui un trop lourd fardeau.  
Soudain, Scully rompit le silence, songeuse, le regard verrouillé sur la mer :  
« Tu sais Mulder, » sa voix tremblait légèrement « Parfois, j'y pense... »  
« Penser à quoi ? »  
« Passer la balustrade, prendre mon arme et en finir ; quitter ce monde... »  
Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours emplis de tristesse.  
« Tu ne me ferais pas ça, Scully. Hein ? Tu ne me laisserais pas ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire... »  
Une larme perla sur la joue de Scully, elle détourna son regard un instant et après un soupir, se lança :  
« Je ne peux pas oublier... C'est trop dur, mais ce n'est aucunement de ta faute ! J'ai confiance en toi ! J'ai besoin de toi... » Sa voix s'étrangla.  
Scully pleurait à chaudes larmes et Mulder la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :  
« Je ne te quitterai jamais... »  
Elle tourna son visage vers lui et regarda. Mulder approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Scully et quand elle se touchèrent, il sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine de sa partenaire. Ils fermèrent tout deux les yeux, ébloui par le bonheur.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après ce chaste baiser. Scully tourna son visage vers la mer et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mulder.  
« C'est étrange, » lança-t-elle.  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Nous deux, sur un paquebot au milieu de l'Atlantique, enlacé, ce baiser... C'est presque irréel, féerique. Tu m'as vraiment embrassée ? »  
« Oui... Un second pour convaincre ton coeur ? »  
« Sans hésitation : oui ! »  
Elle lui tendit ses lèvres dans un besoin énorme de sa tendresse, de son étreinte et il les captura avec vigueur et passion. Ce second baiser était plus passionné que le précédent. Encore plus féerique et irréel.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, laissant apparaître deux sourires heureux.  
« Dis ma princesse, » murmura-t-il « Tu as faim ? »  
« Pourquoi, qu'elle heure est-il ? »  
Il jeta un regard à sa montre.  
« Midi et quart. »  
Ils commencèrent à marcher et Scully susurra à Mulder :  
« Je perds toute notion de temps avec toi... »  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale, ou plutôt la salle de bal, où se tenait le dîner. Chacun mangea sans un mot, se lançant des regards brûlants. Leurs mains s'effleuraient et ils frémissaient à ce contact... La nuit promettait d'être très, très, très, longue...  
Au soir, tout deux étaient allongé dans la même couchette, Mulder torse nu et Scully dans une fine nuisette. Seul le clair de lune éclairait la cabine.  
« On t'a déjà dit que tu es un bon nounours, Mulder ? »  
« Content que je sois si confortable. »  
Elle rit et il fut hypnotisé par son sourire. Elle l'embrassa, heureuse. Il répondit à son baiser et demanda le passage pour sa langue, qu'elle lui accorda sans résistance. Leurs langues respectives se mêlèrent et commencèrent un ballet enflammé dans leurs bouches. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives et ils commencèrent à se caresser avec douceur. Mulder s'installa entre les jambes de sa partenaire et caressa doucement sa cuisse, remontant vers son ventre. Il abaissa les bretelles de sa nuisette, en profitant au passage pou embrasser sa clavicule ainsi que le creux de son cou. Scully haletait sous ses caresses expertes, se demandant entre les brumes du plaisir comment il pouvait lui faire autant de bien, alors qu'il passait la plus part du temps seul. A moins que... Elle oublia subitement cette idée, le sentant sucer avidement l'un de ses tétons tendit que sa main massait généreusement son autre sein. Elle se sentait tellement bien entre ses bras qu'elle regretta amèrement que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Il lui retira sa culotte et glissa une main entre ses cuisses. Elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il la pénétra de son index. Il commença un long va et vient, continuant de dorloter sa poitrine. Ses soupirs s'étaient transformés en gémissements. Son souffle était court et entre coupé de spasme de plaisir. Dieu, il savait vraiment y faire. Sa langue remplaça soudainement son index, la faisant frémir de tout son être. Elle sentit l'orgasme approcher rapidement et lorsqu'elle fut envahie par cette éruption de plaisir, elle se cambra. Il remonta alors sur elle et l'embrassa, lui faisait goûter sa propre saveur. Elle le regarda, les yeux brûlants. Elle lui fit comprendre subtilement avec ses hanches que la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la pénètre. Il ne se fit pas prier et retira son bas de pyjama et le laissant avec pour seul sous-vêtement son boxer, déformer d'une belle protubérance que Scully fixa avec impatience. Il retira son boxer et se plaça à son entrée. Il la pénétra en un élan et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa 'présence'. Puis il commença un va et vient insistant. Tout tournait autour de Scully et elle avait du mal à ce concentrer sur autre chose que sur Mulder. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses fesses, lui intimant d'y aller plus fort. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et elle trouvait cela terriblement sensuel aussi bien que lorsqu'il se libéra en elle, elle rejoint immédiatement au septième ciel. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur elle, récupérant. Lorsqu'il eurent tout deux récupéré, Mulder tira la couverture sur eux et embrassa tendrement Scully, lui souffla un « Je t'aime » dans le creux des lèvres. Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça. Et juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment :  
« Je t'aime Fox »

FIN


End file.
